The Story That Never Was
by AmazingJade
Summary: With a new member and strange going ons, will the Organization be able to continue with their lives as normal? And why the hell are the Dusks acting like hobos? Rated T for cursing.


Through the bloody Jacob themed curtains, light shone on Roxas's drawn-on face, forcing him to wake up. ''Unngh...what happened last night?'' He muttered, opening the curtains and fumbling around for his blue guyliner-dark, LIKE HIS SOUL. From behind him, he heard something stir.

''Well, well...it's about time you woke up...'' The cloaked schemer, clad in pink heart-patterned boxers and a Snooki T-shirt, smirked at Roxas from across the room.

''ZEXION! WHAT THE FUCK! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!' Roxas grabbed an Edward action figure and hurled it at him; he merely smirked and ripped off his shirt, blinding Roxas as the light shone on his chest and covered the room in sparkles. ''W-what did you do? I can't see anything...woah, woah, no, get away from me...AXEEELLLLLLL!''

The pyro forced himself to tear his eyes away from all the pictures of Sora in the bathtub to look at his boyfriend screaming and thrashing in the bed. ''Give it a rest, will ya?''

Roxas sobbed quietly. ''B-but...Zexion...'' He whimpered over at Axel and grabbed a picture of Bella Swan, blowing his nose on it, balling it up and tossing it out the window. Axel rolled his eyes. ''Him? Oh, I think he's with Mr. Steroids.'' He lifted a finger and burnt the picture to ashes in mid-air, causing a roar of anger from the dusks outside their window. ''SHUT UP, ALREADY!'' He turned back to look at the confused boy. ''...Roxas, put your pants back on.''

After an hour of coaxing, screaming, and book-threatening, Roxas was fully-clothed and covered in makeup, walking to the meeting room with Axel and Zion trailing behind him. Axel leaned over to Xion and whispered, ''Hey...did you hear we're getting a new member?'' Xion gasped and jumped away from Axel, her eyes widening in shock. ''What? T-that can't be...we're not Organization 15...'' She dropped down to the floor and sobbed, her face buried in her hands. Roxas tugged on Axel's sleeve. ''Hey...hey, let's go. Just...just let's go...'' He muttered, looking back at Xion. At that very moment, Vexen and Repliku chose to enter the hallway. Vexen stomped up to Roxas and Axel, Repliku crawling behind him with a pink heart-patterned leash attatched to his neck. ''What's all this talk about a new member? H-highly illogicc-ccc-al.'' He muttered, twitching his neck and turning his head 360 degrees before glaring at the two. Repliku licked his hand and rolled around on the floor, chanting ''Namine, Namine'' in a sexy voice.

Axel crossed his arms. ''Count Von Count thinks otherwise.'' He smirked at Vexen and flicked him in the nose, grabbing Roxas and carrying him the rest of the way to the meeting room, teleporting them to the top of Axel's chair. Roxas purred and nuzzled him.

Xemnass stood up on his chair and clapped his hands together, alerting the rest of the members. ''First order of business! ...who the fuck stole my cheetos?'' He glared around the room, trying to spot the culprit. The members stared at each other in dread before Count Von Count screamed and ran out of the room crying, clutching a half-empty bag of cheetos. The vampire rounded the corner and sprinted past Zioon, who was still on the floor sobbing. Mansex simply stood and farted, the fart jetting out of the room and killing the Count a few feet away from her. Zion squeaked and curled up in a ball, pissing her pants as she did.

Xemmas frowned and sat back down. ''Now...the other thing. We...'' He leaned forward with a smirk on his face. All of the members leaned forward with their eyes wide, Lexaeus leaning so far Zexion fell off and hit the ground. ''We...have a new member.'' Mansex motioned to a girl standing in the middle of the chairs, beaming up at the organization.

Her long blonde hair fell to the ground and piled up around her pink high heels, and she blinked up at Roxas through a pink and a blue eye, her single pink wing fluttering and twitching as she did so. Various bows, ribbons, and bells adorned her hair and cloak-which had been left unzipped, showing off an extremely short glittery pink dress. Both hands held a long, pink glittering keyblade with a fluttering wing coming off of each. ''I would like you all to meet Yuki Momo Sakura Orihime Scarlet-claw.''


End file.
